Himeno Awayuki
'Personality' Himeno Awayuki is a normal 16 year old girl, at the start of the series her father who is a writer has just gotten re-married to the richest woman in Japan. Himeno now has two new step-sisters, Mawata Awayuki and Mayuni Awayuki. She doesn't feel like she fits in or belongs in her new family, that's when she meets The Leafe Knights. Although initially reluctant to take on the role as Pretear she eventually comes to accept her new found powers and abilities and gains trust and friendships among each of the knights.Later on in the series she starts to develop feelings for the Leafe Knight Hayate even though he tries to distance himself from her. 'Powers and Abilities' As the Pretear, Himeno has the ability to pret with the other kinghts, doing so, she can use their powers to defeat the Demon Larvas. Initially, she can only pret with the other six Leafe Knights. But as the series progresses, she is able to transform to the Legendary White Pretear. Pretear of Wind The Pretear is caused by the union of Himeno and Hayate. In this form, Himeno, is capable of using wind-based powers (only in a higher degree than the Leafe Knight) she is also capable of using the weapon, Wind Sword, which has the ability to make the wind gusts cut. She is first seen as this pretear in episode one when she agrees to become pretear. Pretear of light ' The pretear is caused by union of Kei and Himeno. In this form Himeno is capable of using light based powers. Her weapon is the Chakram of Light. '''Pretear of sound ' This pretear is caused by union of Sasame and Himeno. In this form Himeno is capable of using sound based powers. She can hear things far away and see herself there. Her weapon as the sound pretear is Sonic Arrow. Where she blows through her two fingers and makes a Sonic Arrow to attack Demon Larvas. Himeno first becomes this pretear in episode 2 when she wants to practice so that none of the knights will be hurt. 'Pretear of fire ' This Pretear is caused by union of Go and Himeno. In this form Himeno is capable of using fire based powers. Her weapon is fire ax. She is fist seen as this pretear in episode three when she is practices. 'Pretear of Ice ' This Pretear is caused by union of Mannen and Himeno. In this from Himeno can use ice based powers. Her weapon is the Arquebus of Ice which is a slim ice beam cannon. She uses it to cut Demon Larvas. '''Pretear of Water This pretear is caused by a union of Hajime and Himeno. In this from Himeno is able to use water based powers. Her weapon is a Water Flail. She first becomes this Pretear in episode four when a Demon Larva attacks her bedroom. Pretear of Wood/Plants ''' This pretear is caused by union of Shin and Himeno. In this from Himeno is able to use plant based powers. Himeno never enters this from in the anime but is seen in it while she is transforming in to the Legendary White Pretear along with the other Pretear. But she does become this Pretear in the manga but while in it since she has to take energy from the knight and Shin is so young is used up all his energy and in doing so dies. But he is brought back to life. '''Legendary White Pretear In the final episode of the anime Himeno turns into the Legendary White Pretear without needing to pret with any of the knights. This allowed her to defeat the Great Tree of Fenrir, bring back Sasame and save the world. However, she lost her life in doing so. But was revived when Hayate kissed her.